


Dean Winchester’s First Birthday in Heaven

by Yeahiguess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Like Me, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fluff, M/M, fix it: s15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahiguess/pseuds/Yeahiguess
Summary: Cas throws him a surprise party at the Roadhouse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dean Winchester’s First Birthday in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tiktok about this headcanon I had. I finally sat down to write it and it somehow became a fix-it fic.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday!” Everyone shouted, it was not quite in unison, but it was close enough. Dean felt a rush of joy looking out at the Roadhouse filled with all his favorite people. He had told Cas that he didn’t want to make a big deal about his birthday. He didn’t have many good birthday memories and so he liked to just pretend it was just another day. Dean catches Cas’s eye, he has a smirk on his face. He points a finger and winks at him as he lets Jo drag him to the bar. 

She hands him a shot and they throw it back, the liquor burning on the way down. Charlie runs over, throwing her arms around him. Shouting happy birthday and how Cas did so much work to get everyone here. She went on for another ten minutes. Barely letting him get a word in till she and Jo walked away hand in hand. Between shots, people keep coming up to him. Pulling him into hugs, joking, and sharing memories. 

Claire and Kaia tease him about how old he is. Donna brought him a homemade pie. She really does know him. Jody catches up with Dean and tells him that he has to come over for dinner soon. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the liquor or all his family, but he thinks he’s starting to change his mind on birthdays. All the care and love that Cas had put into this night. It was a lot to handle. Dean was use to being the care taker, but with Cas he thinks that he can get use to this. 

He pulled Cas out of sight into a doorway pining him up against a wall and kissed him. Mumbling a thank you into his mouth. Cas's hands carded through his hair. They normally didn’t do pda but he was drunk and it was his birthday. So, they stayed intertwined kissing softly. 

“Get a room you two.” Ash called out as he walked by. They broke apart goofy grins on their faces. 

Dean let Sam pull him into a game of pool with Bobby and Rufus. They kicked his and Sam’s ass, they had gotten rusty. Bobby was never going to let him live this down. 

After a couple of games, Mary called them over. They sat at a hightop table watching Charlie and jo absolutely butcher a karaoke rendition of girls just want to have fun. 

“What did you do today?” Sam asked looking out at the crowd. Searching for Eileen he’s sure.

“Cas brought me breakfast in bed and then we went to the beach. All I really wanted was to drink umbrella drinks and sit with my toes in the sand. I told Cas I didn’t want to make a whole big thing out of today.” Dean said and took a sip of his beer. Mary gave him a smile and rolled her eyes. Cas sat down next to him and they share a small smile. Dean put a hand on Cas’s knee. 

“Whatever you say. How drunk do we have to get you to, to get up on that stage?” Sam asked. Eileen pulled up a chair beside him and he wrapped an arm around her. They all signed hello at each other.

“Way drunker than I am now.” Dean said finishing off his beer.

“Can we get some shots over here.” Eileen signs and smiles at him. 

Ellen brought over a round of shots and gave him a hug. Before he knew it he was up on stage singing eye of the tiger. He could hear Cas cheering over the rest of the crowd. 

The rest of the night he alternated between karaoke and eating sweet things. Cas really had thought of everything. There were multiple pies, a big birthday cake and even rice crispy treats. 

When the bar had all but cleared out. Everyone left was scuttling around cleaning or putting there coat on getting ready to leave. Someone had put on low music. A song Dean recognized came on cowboy like me. Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting and pulled him on his feet and into his arms. “Dance with me?” 

_And you asked me to dance  
But I said dancing is a dangerous game  
Oh I thought this is gonna be one of those things ___

____

____

“Of course, Dean.” Dean's arms around his waist and Cas's hands rested on Dean's shoulders. Cas loves Taylor swift, he always told Dean that this song reminded him of him. They swayed Cas putting his head on Dean's shoulder, his forehead pressed to his neck. Dean lets out an involuntary sigh. 

_You’re a cowboy like me_  
Never wanted love  
Just a fancy car __

____

__

Dean is brought back to the memory of the first time he saw Cas in heaven. He had pulled over to an empty field during his first drive. Dean got of the impala and leaned against it. He looked up at the sky, hands shaking. “Hey Cas, buddy you got your ears on? Bobby said you were here. I uh I have some stuff I need to say.” 

He waited for what felt like an excruciatingly long time. Dean's heart pounded against his ribs. Just when he was about to leave. He heard a familiar flutter of wings. He felt his heart rise in his throat. There he was in his trench coat and striped tie. The same tie that Dean wore on his last ever hunt. Then Cas said the most consistent and comforting words he heard throughout his life. “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas.” He throws his arms around the angel pulling him in. Cas’s arms wrapped around him tight, right where they belonged. They hugged for longer than what would be considered just friendly. When they finally broke apart, Cas took a step back from him.

“Dean, I’m so sorry that this happ…” Dean put up his hand to stop him and shook his head. 

“It's not on you. Look, I need to ask you something. Back before you got taken by the empty you said a lot of stuff.” Cas visible stiffens and takes another step back. Fuck this is not going the way he wants it to go. “You said that the one thing you wanted was the one thing you can’t have. That thing, That thing is me right?”

“Dean, can we just forget that. I don’t want it to come between our friendship.” Cas says avoiding the question. 

“Just answer the question man. I need to know.” Dean looked down at the ground. He was feeling insecure he had been in love with Cas for so long. He never really knew where Cas was coming from. 

“Yes, Dean.” Cas said. They stared at each other for a long moment. Dean swallowed around a lump in his throat and he looked away. Everything inside of his felt to big. 

“You could have had me. Hell, you can still have me, if you want me.” Cas tilted his head the way he does when he’s puzzling stuff out. And it’s so adorable Dean wants to kiss him right then. “I’m yours, Cas. I have been yours since you fell on the roof of the barn like Santa Claus, that first day we meet.”

“That’s not what.” Dean cut him off by stepping towards him, grabbing him by the tie, and kissing him. Cas’s hands come up and around his face. It was a kiss that was 12 years in the making. It was better than he could have ever imagined. 

Dean is pulled out of his memory by Cas. “Did you have a good birthday?”

_Now you hang from my lips  
Like the gardens of Babylon ___

____

____

“It’s been the best birthday I have ever had.” He presses his lips to Cas’s forehead. “I love you.”

_With your boot beneath my bed  
Forever is the sweetest con ___

____

____

“I love you, too.” Cas says. 

“Let’s go home.” Dean says as he pulls Cas out of the bar.


End file.
